Animals
by WildMustangShadowfax
Summary: [Based on the song Animals, by Nickelback] We have to feed our animal passion, sometimes. Jon and Alanna get 'inside' the others emotions. Very 'inside'. In a tent. MA for Sex, R&R COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: **This belongs to Tamora Pierce.

**Summary: **Sometimes we just have to feel our inner "animal" passion.

**A/N: **Oneshot, if you guys want more, I might give. So tell me. (Er, rather graphic.) Set during Alanna and Jon's time with the Bloody Hawk tribe **before **he proposes. Based on the song "Animals" by Nickelback. Lyrics included. (Yes, there are references to _cars _in the song. Get over it.)

**Animals**

**"Animals" **(By Nickelback)

"I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in"

Jon watched Alanna from behind. She was standing atop the sand dune, watching the setting sun across the dunes. Her red hair shone brightly in the light.

Myles came up behind him. "Are you going to ask her tonight?" he asked, dramatically dusting a fleck of sand off his shirt.

Jon shook his head, thinking. "I don't know, Myles." He leaned on his right leg, cocking his head to one side. Alanna shook out her hair.

"She's gorgeous, Myles."

The knight only raised an eyebrow. It must be love if Jon, the same Jon who had once shared a bed with Lady Delia, thought Alanna was beautiful. Sure, she was _cute_. But certainly not gorgeous.

Myles patted Jon's arm and walked back to the tents.

Jon smirked, an idea forming in his head. Quietly, he crept up the hill. His lips came down on Alanna's neck, working their way from her jaw down to her collar bone.

"Hi Jon," she said, twisting in his grip. She grabbed his tongue as he licked her neck. Grinning devilishly she bit down on it with her teeth, still smiling.

"I than't tallc," Jon said, smiling nevertheless.

"That was the point," Alanna whispered. She let Jon's tongue go, and pushed hers gently into his mouth.

"Mmm, mmm, oh, mmm," Jon moaned.

"Shall we go _inside_?" Alanna teased, pulling back with a smirk.

"Oh, definitely." Jon grabbed Alanna under the arms and under the knees, scooping her into his arms. He kissed her forehead, and ran down the dune. He threw the flap of Alanna's tent open and charged in, dumping her on the bedroll.

"Umph!" Alanna giggled as Jon fell down on top of her, his hands on her face as he kissed her. She pulled his tunic and shirt off over his head, throwing them carelessly aside.

Alanna's fingers traced Jon's chest muscles tenderly. Jon pulled Alanna's shirt off, shortly followed by her breastband. Jon licked her neck, and trailed it down to her breast. Softly he took her nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over it. Alanna moaned, and shoved her knee up between Jon's legs, rubbing it back and forth.

Jon closed his eyes, excitement building in him. He groaned with contentment as he hardened under Alanna's knee. She sat up, pushing him off her. Alanna pulled Jon's pants off and threw them away, then took off his loincloth. Alanna's lower garments joined them.

Alanna leaned back on the bedroll, Jon coming down on top of her, kissing her neck. Her fingers slid down his chest, onto his thigh. She rubbed up the inside of his thigh, and moved her hand over, gripping onto his member. She rubbed it with her thumb.

"Oh, Mithros, Alanna," Jon moaned, his breath coming heavy now. He licked Alanna's ear, biting down on it softly.

Alanna kissed Jon's chest and slid down, her lips trailing briefly across his stomach. She ran her tongue over the inside of his thigh, and then settled in the middle, wrapping her tongue around it.

Jon moaned again, his eyes shut as Alanna took it gently in her mouth. Jon grabbed her hair to keep her down when she started to let go.

Inwardly, Alanna smirked, and bit down softly. Jon groaned, wriggling under her grip.

Gently, Alanna let go, and brought her lips back to his.

"Okay, pretty-boy," Alanna murmured, chewing on Jon's ear, "I gave. Now it's your turn to give to me."

Jon smiled, and entered her. Alanna pushed her hips into his, murmuring sweet things of no consequence. Jon felt all emotion--except pure love--leave him. Alanna rocked her hips into his, jamming him deeper.

Jon's lips trailed gently down her neck as Alanna moaned softly, her fingers tied in Jon's hair.

"By the Goddess," Alanna whispered as their passion peaked and she felt her heart thumping to break her ribcage. A shiver of pleasure snaked down her spine. Wonderful feeling bit into her body from Jon. She gasped with pleasure.

Jon pulled back, his chest heaving. He was panting.

Alanna didn't wait for him to question her. She slid down, and took it in her mouth, licking it.

**Okay. That was my first "graphic" fic. Please let me know if it was good. And also, please, tell me how to make it even better. Thanks!**


End file.
